Keeping it Hidden
by boshrocks
Summary: The No 1 rule is No Dating Other Titans...but all five Titans seem to be breaking it and struggling to keep it hidden. BBxRae RobxStar CyxBummblebee
1. Early Morning Tea

Raven yawned as she walked into the lounge early one morning. It was so early it was still dark outside and her clock had read 5:30. She had been haunted by bad dreams all night which meant she had to do some extra meditation. But first she really needed some herbal tea to calm her nerves. She knew none of the other titans would be up yet; it was far too early, even for the likes of Robin.

But the kettle was already boiled when she got there. And her mug stood next to it with the teabag in it and sugar bowl next to it and teaspoon standing neatly beside that. Had she done it in her sleep again?

"I love that look on your face. It really suits you." a voice said from behind her.

Turning she saw Beast Boy lounged on the couch with a comic open in his lap.

"What are you doing up?" she said looking even more confused.

"You kept crying out in your sleep. You woke me up." he pouted in a really cute way.

Raven padded over to him softly and planted a kiss on his pout. "I'm sorry. I was having really bad dreams." She turned her back and walked back to the kitchen.

"Trigon was after you again, wasn't he?"

Silently she nodded and made her tea. He patted the space on the couch next to him, inviting her to sit down, which she did. There was a slight silence as Raven inhaled the aroma from the cup on her lap.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. I don't want to relive that."

"What was he doing, out of curiosity?" Beast Boy took her hand gently and rubbed it soothingly.

"He was torturing you. With me locked up and forced to watch without being able to help you." she took a sip of tea and placed it on the coffee table.

"No wonder you were screaming." He gave her a hug and just held her there. He realised she was shaking.

After a while he realised that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled gently to himself as he stroked her hair.

Then he heard footsteps. The other titans couldn't see them like this. Their one rule was Don't Let The Titans Find Out. They knew Robin wouldn't approve, despite his obvious thing for Starfire. And odds were this was Robin himself, he barely slept anyway.

Gently he shook Raven awake. "Rae, wake up. Someone's coming!" Raven shook the sleep from her eyes and sat back taking her tea again. "Rae, I think you should finish up and then go meditate." He said winking at her as Robin came in.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked as he saw them.

"I had bad dreams and I woke BB. He was just setting my mind at rest." Raven smiled at BB who beamed back, then they realised what they were doing and hastily straightened their faces.

Robin noticed however. "What's going on?"

"I have to go meditate. Do you want to finish my tea; it's a shame to waste it?" Raven rose and handed her cup to Beast Boy before gliding out.

"BB, something's going on and I insist on knowing what it is. Now, are you going to tell me willingly or do I have to torture you first?"

Beast Boy looked at Robin. If he told him that he was dating Raven he would probably get kicked off the team. "Nothing's happening."

"Don't give me that. I'm smarter than you think I am. Raven is never that pally with you, and you never sit and listen to her."

Time to bring out the big guns. "Don't pry into my personal affairs and I won't pry into your relationship with Starfire."

"There's nothing going on between me and Star."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Beast Boy took a sip of the rapidly cooling tea.

"You don't drink tea."

"Yes I do. You don't know as much about me as you think you do you do."

"What? BB, you're making even less sense than usual!"

"You tell me there's nothing going on with you and Starfire and I'll tell you there's nothing going on between me and Raven. Deal?"

"That's not exactly true. I kinda am dating her."

"Robin! You broke your own rule! Team rule 1: Titans will not date other Titans. You made up those rules and now you break them!? Does this mean they are no longer effective?"

"Of course they still are, but you know what Star's like. Forward seems to be the national lingo on Tameran. Remember how when we first met her she snogged me?"

"She learns languages though lip contact. That's how her people work."

"Why ruin it?"

Beast Boy laughed. "It's what I do best."

"I thought fighting crime was what you did best?"

"No, that comes a close third to making an arse out of myself and playing the fool."

"Well you do do that very well." An amused voice said from the big screen. Turning they saw Bruce Wayne aka Batman, smiling benignly down at them.

"Good morning sir. You're up early." Robin said, very surprised.

"Look who's talking. You know me, I never sleep."

"You seem to have passed that on to Robin, Bruce." Beast Boy said cheekily earning himself a clip around the ears from Robin.

"I was intending to leave a message for you, since I wasn't expecting any of you to be up. I am just reminding you about my party. I am hosing the birthday party of my old friend Clark Kent who you all know better as Superman."

"That's today?"

"Yes Richie, it is. I knew you wouldn't remember. I have invited the entire Justice League and Titans East for you youngsters. It's very formal but there will be a dance floor and bar, although I have instructed the staff to only serve you non alcoholic drinks. I'll send a limo round for you at 7:30 tonight."

"Thanks, we'll be there."

"Do we have to wear tuxes?"

"Yes Beast Boy!" Robin rounded on him.

Bruce chuckled. "See you tonight. I have to go kick the Riddler's butt again. The guy never gives up."

Bruce disappeared. Beast Boy yawned.

"Why don't you go get some rest? Later we'll all go out to get our tuxes."

Beast Boy nodded blearily and stumbled out. He went into Raven's room. She sat there resting on the bed. He crawled next to her and cuddled her.

"Hey." She said gently, looking up at him and kissing him lightly.

"We have to go to a party tonight. It's Superman's birthday."

"It is?" she groaned.

"Yup. Every superhero on the planet is going."

"Is there any way I can avoid Kid Flash? After what happened at the last one I really don't want to see him."

"Do I have to kick his arse?"

"No, I can do that for myself."

"But I wanna be your knight in shining armour!"

"Gar, you're my prince, and anyway, knights in shining armour are usually losers in aluminium foil."

"Good one! I believe I'm beginning to rub off on you!"

"We both know that." Raven smiled and kissed him again as a knock was heard on the door.

"Friend Raven? Might I speak with you?"

"Starfire. No doubt she wants to go shopping. Hide."

Raven went to the door and opened it.

"Friend Raven! You must come and see this wondrous sunrise. Such beautiful colours. It is wondrous! Come, come!" while Starfire prattled on Raven noticed a small green fly zoom over their heads and squeeze itself under the crack in Beast Boy's door.

"Surely Beast Boy will enjoy this too?" Raven said and she knocked on BB's door. "Star, why don't you go get Cyborg? I'm sure he wants to see it too. Oh and later, why don't we go shopping for evening gowns for that party?"

"What party?"


	2. Shopping Trip

"I want to get out of here sooooooo badly. This place creeps me out. Why am I even in here? Oh that's right, little miss picky can't decide. Mind you, I haven't got anything either. Not that I care…but I don't want to look like a total bin lady." Raven thought as she sat outside the changing rooms of a rather swanky evening wear shop. The boys were somewhere in another part of the store picking out decent tuxes. Of course, in Cyborg's case, they would be lucky to find one that fit him at all.

Starfire flitted out of the cubicle in an…unusual dress which seemed to be made of pure titanium. She twirled around for Raven who was restraining a snigger with difficulty.

"Star, no…just no." she said, shaking her head and raising her hands as though to shield herself from the bright dress. Starfire stopped twirling and paused on one foot, overbalanced and fell over. This time Raven let herself laugh.

"Please do not do the laughing. This dress is heavy."

"Look, you take that off. Not here! In the damn cubicle!" as Starfire started to undress. "I'll go find one that'll suit you."

"And you must find one for yourself, for you do not have one yet." Starfire called after her as Raven shoved her back into the cubicle and yanked the curtains closed.

Raven sighed as she strolled back out to the outer shop. In one corner Beast Boy and Robin were fighting over a tie. They were going to break it if they weren't careful. Cyborg was trying to squeeze himself into a jacket which was obviously several sizes too small for him. She chuckled quietly and went to find a dress for Starfire.

"That won't suit you, you do realise that?" a voice said from her elbow.

Raven looked at the pale pink chiffon thing in her hands and grinned. "You know, you're probably right Jinxie my old friend."

"How do you do that? No one can ever surprise you."

"Jinx, our magics are very different. Your kind of magic any old warlock could do," they both wrinkled their noses. Warlocks were not their favourite people; they were only one step below the average criminal…one very small step…and they were far too immature. "My kind of magic requires thought and I'm an empath anyway. I can sense emotions. As you snuck up on me I heard your thoughts. They went along the lines of 'Hehehe I'm so good. I'll get her good and proper. Silly fool.'"

"Nothing gets past you, does it? Anyway, why are you here? This isn't your usual turf."

"We're all here. Class trip to get outfits and presents for the party tonight."

"Ah yes. Superman's do. It's gonna be dead dull there. Shall we have some fun? I have a bone to pick with Kid Flash, and Speedy. Bumblebee's getting a bit sarky too. Can't have a girly night with her at all anymore."

"You on a girly night?" Raven laughed.

Jinx cracked a smile. "Yes I know. But I do like it occasionally."

"You wouldn't like one of Starfire's. Those Tameranians have really weird hairdos."

"What did she do?" Jinx's eyes sparkled.

"I'll tell you tonight. Now do you have a dress or do I have to find one for you too."

"I take it that one's for Star, then?"

"Yup. I haven't found one for myself yet."

"Let me. I know just the thing." The twinkle in her eyes got worse.

Raven eyed her cautiously. Jinx had been known to prank her on things like this. But she seemed genuine this time. Wait, this was jinx, Prank Queen. "Okay, if you get to pick mine then I get to pick yours."

"Raven, you hate this kind of thing. Anyway I already have my things."

Raven rolled her eyes as Jinx dashed off. Jinx caught them and rolled them back. Raven made her way back to the dressing rooms with the pink dress admiring a pair of shoes and making a mental note to go back and look at them properly.

Oh god! She was turning into Jinx! It's the end of the world. Since Jinx had swapped sides she and Raven had become very firm friends. That had surprised everyone. They only shared magic, their personalities clashed completely.

Starfire was delighted with her dress and looked fabulous in it. She came out and asked Raven to do her up since the zip was in the back. Raven did so and they stood before the tall mirror with Raven still at her elbow.

"If this doesn't get Robin's attention then I don't know what will." Raven whispered into Starfire's ear and toying with her hair.

"Thank you Raven. Now we must get one for you."

"No need. Jinx is on it."

"And I found it!" Jinx's triumphant voice said from behind them. "This one'll really make B sit up and take notice."

She held up a dress which Raven thought looked stunning, and it was her thing too. Taking it she went into Starfire's vacated booth and slipped it on. Coming out she asked Jinx to do her up while Starfire Oohed and Ahhed at her. The dress was midnight blue, with subtle sparkles all over it and hung loosely off the shoulder, revealing a cleavage that Raven didn't realise she had. It was fitted and clung to her body perfectly. It was as if the dress had been made for her.

"Well done Jinxie." She breathed as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

"Wow. Rae, he'll fall at your feet. They all will. A vast improvement on the last party Bruce threw."

"It's not that different." Raven protested weakly.

"Darling, last time you turned up in a potato sack. Not literally but close enough."

"Yes, Star had a ceremonial burning of that dress afterwards, didn't you?" the three girls laughed and then stopped as they heard the excited voices of the other Teen Titans approaching the dressing rooms.

Jinx shoved them into the cubicle in the nick of time as the boys came round the corner, hissing, "Get out of those dresses quickly and don't let the guys see them."

"Oh hi Jinx. Didn't realise you were here." Robin said genially with arms full of tux.

"Yeah, I'm helping the girls. Dou you guys need help too?"

"BB does and Cy can't find one that fits him."

"You're in the wrong shop that's why. Go to Sherman's Formalwear down the road, they do tuxedoes in your size and get them to help you pick one out. I've seen your dress sense, although I use the word sense very loosely. What's B's problem?"

"Look at those shirts." Robin shuddered as he somehow managed to point them out to her. she let out an exclamation of horror when she saw the ghastly multicoloured shirts, of which lace frills made up a vast component.

"What decade are you living in?! They belong in the middle ages!" Jinx grabbed them and took Beast Boys hand and dragged him back out to the shop.

Raven and Starfire snorted in the cubicle where they were getting a little claustrophobic from the lack of space.

"Trust Jinx. If she ever loses her power she will have a very comfortable job as a personal shopper."

"Raven, please, what is this 'personal shopper' of which you speak?"

"I'll tell you later. Do you think it's safe to go out?"


	3. Party Time

Starfire's room looked like a bomb had hit it. Clothes, hair stuff, jewellery, yet more hair stuff, make up, even more hair stuff, even more make up, perfume bottles, magazines…and more hair stuff lay strewn all over the floor and bed. Well, three girls were getting ready for a big party.

Starfire glared at her reflection in one of the three mirrors with light bulbs around the edges. "Ugh! My hair is refusing to cooperate!" She threw the curling tongs across the room angrily. Her hair was resembling an afro at the present moment.

"Tell me about it." Raven moaned. Hers was also being very difficult.

"I don't know what you two are moaning about. Mines not a problem." Jinx clicked her fingers and her hair was miraculously done to perfection.

"I really hate you." Raven looked ready to punch her. She would have done if doing so wouldn't break her carefully painted nails and given Jinx a black eye to go with her Blue dress.

"You could do it magically you know."

"You know I can't, Jinx…because some bloody idiot took away my powers!" Raven snarled restraining herself with difficulty.

Jinx sniggered. "Okay, okay, I'll do your hair." Jinx took Raven's hair and fixed it up and placed the small tiara on it.

"Please, friend Jinx, could you also do mine?"

"Of course. Except yours will take hours to do manually. So why don't I just do this." She flicked a smidgen of pink light onto Starfire's hair. At once it settled itself into loose curls and Raven pinned them back with the delicate pink broach shaped like a rose.

A knock came at the door. "Girls?" Beast Boy's voice said. "Can I come in? Only the corsages arrived just now and Robin told me to bring yours up."

Jinx went to collect them and BB tried to peer past her to the other girls. He was half dressed in a dark brown tux with a half done up purple silk shirt.

"I see you're about as ready as we are." Jinx said smiling.

"We are ready!" Raven and Starfire shouted. Jinx turned and looked at them.

"You're not even wearing make up."

"Yes we are!"

Jinx took a closer look. Outside the room Beast Boy heard "You look like clowns!!! Man you need my help!!" BB sniggered and went to finish getting ready.

At 7:30 the boys, all ready and squeezed into their suits with trouble, stood outside Starfire's room and Robin was numbing his hand on the door.

"Girls! Come on! We have to go! The limo is here already."

"Keep your hair on!" they heard Raven and Jinx yell.

"They are going to take their hair off?" Starfire asked innocently.

Sweat drops all around.

"Never mind." Raven said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Cyborg yelled banging on the door with a metallic clink.

The door opened as if it was angry with them. "Do we look like guys to you Cyborg?!" the three girls shouted together. Then they seemed to notice the wide eyes and mouths open in awe. "Oh crap!" they cursed together. Their big impression was ruined.

"Oh my God!" Beast Boy said slowly and lustfully staring at Raven in that dress.

"B, put your eyes back in. The same goes for you Robin. We're gonna be late."

Robin shook his head awake and they started to leave. Halfway down the corridor they realised two things. Raven didn't have her tiara and they had conveniently forgotten BB who hadn't moved. Raven went back to get both.

Raven came out of Starfire's room with the tiara in her hand. "B, you coming?"

"I, er, I, er,"

"I'll take that as a yes." Raven grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him off to join the others.

"Wait." Cyborg took the tiara from Raven's hand and, with surprising delicacy, placed it on her head. She looked at him in a puzzled way as she straightened it.

Once they got to Bruce Wayne's mansion they were let in by his faithful butler who welcomed them and flattered the girls. Moving a little further they saw Bruce Wayne himself. He slightly overdid the cheery welcome, but his greeting to Robin was genuine. Well, obviously, Robin was his sidekick after all before he founded the Teen Titans.

Entering the hall a sea of superheroes met their eyes. Surprisingly much of the Justice League applauded them as they entered. They stared at each other in a bemused way and shrugged. Titans East rushed up to them and they started to catch up excitedly.

Jinx noticed something about Cyborg. He was just staring at Bumblebee and blushing although Aqualad was trying to engage him in conversation. Although Bumblebee herself was talking to Starfire, Jinx observed a slight blush on her face.

Then the penny dropped. "Raven! We need to talk now!" Jinx took her hand and dragged her to a corner of the hall. "Cy and Bumblebee! Tonight we set them up."

"Are you sure? Hi Hawky." Raven smiled as Hawkgirl stormed past looking mad at Kid Flash who was causing trouble again.

"How could I not be? I'm always right in these matters."

"Give me my powers back and I believe I have a way to bring Kid Flash down a peg or two."

"Ooh! How?" Jinx looked overjoyed at the idea of getting back at her boyfriend who was being an absolute arse at the moment.

"We challenge him to a race. A race he will lose."

"How? He's the fastest boy on earth. No one can beat him."

"Actually two people can beat him. A certain pair of Spanish twins."

"Mas y Menos! Of course! But how do we get them all to agree? And how do we make sure he loses?"

"Distraction. For this to work I have to flirt with him and you have to see it and get mad, but don't let him know you saw and tackle him about it at the race, make sure he doesn't finish."

"Raven Roth, you are a genius. He can't resist flirting, with anyone. Get him to kiss you then I can be justified and tell him that I saw it."

"Ok. Let me do this. I'll tell you telepathically when to look and where we are. You go sort out Cyborg and Bumblebee. We are going to have a busy night aren't we?"

Jinx smiled and winked before rejoining the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy snuck up behind Raven and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Darling you look gorgeous tonight. Not that you don't always look gorgeous because you do, but tonight you look extra good." He whispered in her ear.

"You're sweet. But we better not let Robin catch us."

"We don't need to worry about him. He broke his own rule."

Raven turned around and stared at him with his arms still around her. "Robin?! No wait, Starfire. Brave he may be, but like so many other heroes he is pathetic with girls. It's quite amusing actually."

"Heroes don't have problems with girls."

"Maybe it's just a boy thing, but even the almighty Superman lost it to Lois Lane. They have a hero complex and yet when it comes to crunch time they become stuttering idiots."

"I don't."

"I should hope so."

"Especially since we've been going out."

"I should bloody hope so!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Oh my princess, you really are very silly." He said affectionately. "You know you've nothing to fear in that direction. My only worry is that my princess will fall for some other Prince Charming and run off with him."

"Not gonna happen. You're all I need. You're all I want."

"You don't want someone better?" Beast Boy asked her doubtfully.

"They can't get much better than you." BB looked at her with a sceptical look on his face. "Alright it's very easy to be better than you. But I don't want that. You and me…it works. Don't ask me why or how, but it does. I wouldn't have it any other way. I won't have any other person."

"Good to hear."

"Now, I need your permission for something."


End file.
